polytopia_fanmade_tribes_rewrittenfandomcom-20200214-history
FMT Theory/Lore
The Introduction AKA "Enter your tribes here" Free for anybody to edit and add tribes. Ferreta Many mysteries surround the Ferreta's story. Some say they were here before the world of Polytopia was created, and others say they came from another world or time, like Marinoo. However, the Ferreta were actually a great and very advanced tribe who was destroyed by it's own best weapon, the survivors of the catalyst forming into this isolationist and aggressive scavenger tribe with no tech and no bonuses, but a very large technological advantage over other tribes. Masin The Masin are a great superpower in Polytopia, and they consider themselves to be the gifted, their histories tell they were given their blessed extremely rich lands by the creator of Polytopia himself, Midjiwan. To this day they have managed to make strong alliances and are very friendly, but also have an iron fist against evil tribes. They also are not fond of the Guaycul, who disrespect their religion and culture. Bahala The Bahala are a quiet tribe who live in the islands along the equatorial sea. They are quite good craftsmen and hunters. Their ability to harness the poison of many of the dangerous animals living in there land for weaponry have saved them from being invaded many times. They are isolationonist and distrustful, but prefer to defend and play passively over attacking others. Marinoo The Marinoo tribe's first appearance on the square is thought to be a myth by many. The oldest Marinoo claim that they used to live in another world and that one day they woke up and a large part of their land had brought them to this place of green, non-glowing trees. They learnt how to mine and are now very friendly and allies of the Masin, and are basically the most intelligent tribe. Their alien instincts have given them superhuman reactions, and speed. The Marinoo's leader can run 100 metres in 7 seconds. Campis The Campis thrive peacefully in their land perfect for farming and with a perfect mineral wealth of the newly developed recource of oil that has been protected by themselves for long time. They are trade partners with many but not allies, since they mostly plan backstabbing and some day betraying some of there worst trading partners. Campis is a very superstitious tribe, that will go to great lengths to back stab for their own gain. Yekov The Yekov are an aggressive power and one of the main enemies of many tribes. The Yekov are well known for their unstoppable manpower and taking what they want and have not stopped for any tribe trying to spread peace and union, even after being defeated many times and rising again. The reason some think they are like this is because of their harsh climate and their culture around it. L'Oradouer The L'Oraduoer were once a great naval power that pillaged a great part of the square. However, it lost most of it's territory due to the other tribes fighting back. They easily have the biggest naval power, and are quite aggressive. Poa The Poa were joyful and happy islanders and explorers that were one of the most ancient tribes. They once took most of the seas and lived in harmony, and no contact was made with them until a long time after the L'Oradouer war in the Cold Sea, in the completely opposite direction of their homeland, the Hot Sea, filled with island, fish coral fish and friendly animals. Some say the Poa are hiding a great secret, every traveller and foreigner they meet they tell them not to go beyond the fog, for there is a powerful danger, once part of their tribe. Saltec The Saltec live in what is without a doubt, the harshest landscape on the planet, the salt flats. The Salt flats are unable to sustain life of any kind, but the salt is very valuable and is prized among richer tribes, so the Saltec are forced to harvest the salt and trade for all of the food they need, and have grown very rich themselves in the process. Aggressive tribes tend to leave them alone for fear of angering the richer tribes. Alusia The Alusia are an economic powerhouse, who live in the harsh deserts of the square. They are known as relatively trustworthy, however they are enemies of the Ferreta, who disrespect their culture. They are known for their skill in making long roads, and can easily travel great distances very quickly. Ehdia The Ehdia are the biggest ally to the Campis. They live in the land of Autumn, as the other tribes call it, due to the amount of red/orange/yellow leaved trees there are and the general climate. The Ehdia are a friendly people who are usually peaceful, however they will attack rather than defend.The Edhia are allies with the marinoo and the L'oradouer, but respect the other tribes. Fromix The Fromix, like the Alusia, are known for their great skill in making roads, however are nowhere near the economic powerhouse that Alusia is. The have no major cities or towns; instead they live in little farming villages often of no more than 50 people, which is why they rely so much on roads. The fromix people are barbarians, however much friendlier than the Yekov. The Fromix trade a lot with the L'Oradouer, and they are allies. Yarrabung The Yarrabung are an aggressive tribe who disapprove of most other tribes. They are known for being one of the most combative tribes on the square. Their terrain is the hottest deserts in the square, however by some rivers or lakes, eucalyptus (A highly prized and sought after element) is found the forests around the moister areas (Due to their medicinal properties). Moriton The Moriton are a tribe located in the North Eastern plains of the square. The Moriton are the creators of riding and the best riders there are, however the Moriton are respected for their skill in horse-archery, which gives them a large advantage in battle. The Moriton are almost never peaceful, however do take part in trading. The Moriton are one of the only tribes to make the Yekov feel fear, with their pillaging and looting skills unmatchable by any other tribe on the square. Tyrenia The Tyrenia are undoubtedly the trade masters of the square. They live in the moderately warm part of the square, lying immediately north of the Untos valley. They have many allies, but have never been able to get on with the Umais tribe of the Untos, who have always wanted to invade Tyrenia. The Tyrenians attempted to protect themselves from them, but the Umais' manpower only grows while the Tyrenia lack enough bodies to stand against even a fraction of the Umais' power. Umais Situated in a fertile valley, the Umais are undoubtedly the most powerful tribe on the square in just manpower alone, their ability to grow such a massive abundance of food led to more specialized occupations that led to a very developed civilization, they are quite civilized but are also very imperialistic and are itching to conquer their many neighbors. Narvicia The Narvicia are a magical tribe who live in the temperate, Mediterranean climate of the square. Their magic has helped them thrive despite other aggressive nations, however their magic is limited. Nevertheless they are still one of the most advanced, skilled tribes on the square due to their magical element. They have lots of friends, but are only allied with the L'Oradouer. Hvaljavik The Hvaljavik are a tribe which inhabit a large island off the coast of the cold sea, in the freezing sea. The tribe is known to be the best whale farming tribe of the square (Much to the dismay of the Sushang) and are very popular for this. They live in wooden villages, very isolated from each other. Due to being in the coldest, most dangerous sea in the square, many tribes do not even attempt to attack the Hvaljavik. Sushang Another major whaling tribe, the Sushang live in islands located in the north east of the square. They are widely regarded for being the tribe with the most beautiful landscapes, and are also respected for their discipline. The Sushang are relatively quiet, however do not mind taking part in international trade. Relations Will be changed depending on storyline. * The Alusia are usually a friendly tribe, but will stop for no-one when it comes to their economic expanse and they are known as the best constructor of roads (Much to the dismay of the Fromix) and are also credited for their boiling hot desert. * The Ferreta attack anybody in their territory with ambushes. They have no allies or friends or trading partners and yet are very powerful. Their technological advancement from before the disaster has allowed them to reach things no other tribe as yet. * The Bahala are isolationist, they have no friends and only believe in their god and their people. They are lead by their king. They are the most heavily influenced tribe when it comes to culture and tradition. Their thick, tropical rain forests and seas have stopped invaders for years, as well as their poison-tipped bows. * The Masin have a strong alliance with Marinoo. They trade with them and fight along with them. The Masin hate the Yekov. The Masin have trading and peace with the Poa, Campis and L'Oradouer * The Marinoo have a strong alliance with the Masin. They trade with them and fight along with them. They as well hate the Yekov and have the same trade routes as Masin. * The Campis trade with many thanks to their position in the middle of the Mainland and contact with both seas. They are not trusted by many tribes (especially Guaycul, due to the fact they are not trustworthy.) they have a very strong relationship though with the Ehdia to the east. * The Yekov are trade partners with the Campis and L'Oradouer and enemies of the Marinoo. They are less powerful than the Masin and Marinoo combined but more than the individual Masin or Marinoo. The Yekov are neutral to many and hated by many and currently they look for allies. * The L'Oradouer are the trading masters of the Cold Sea. They trade with the Campis, Yekov, Marinoo, Eldrin and Masin. They are neutral like the Campis but unlike them they don't plan on backstabbing anyone and are more open minded. * The Poa are the trading masters of the Hot Sea. They trade with the many tribes, and are most likely the friendliest tribe in the square. * The Eldrin used to be allies of Poa. They are now more distant and dont help each other much. The Eldrin have simple trading with the Campis, Poa and L'Oradouer thanks to a river that connects their land with the Hot and Cold Sea, but they are pretty isolationist and cold-minded. * The Saltec are usually going to be the poorest military power, and are dependent on richer allies to defend themselves, but they are also one of the richest tribes. They also live in a harsh climate that deters the few who dare attack. They are masters of foreign policy and may rise up to seize power from their rich allies. * The Yarrabung live in dry, inhospitable deserts and this is what has protected the nation from naval invasion and just invasion in general since the beginning of the square. * The Moriton are a major raiding tribe. They have managed to escape the iron fist of many peace loving tribes due to their speed and skills on their horses. They are situated on a vast ocean of grass well suited for the horses they ride, becoming a nuisance for merchants traveling across the area, they lack the morale or the need to sack larger towns and cities in the beginning, but have more than enough raiders to do so with terrifying speed. * The Tyrenia are a major trading tribe and have a fairly strong military power. There number one priority at the moment is to stop and destroy the Umais, but lack the manpower to do so. They believe in their god to help them against the Umais, as well as any allies they can get. * The Umais tribe of the Untos valley are very strong on their own and take very few allies, their main goal is world conquest. The only tribe that can withstand them are the Alusia mainly because of their superior infrastructure and technology, creating a very quick supply of fresh troops to their frontline (similar to the germans "blitzkrieg" strategy that relied on infrastructure to get troops to the frontline quickly to end wars before the enemy can mobilize.) And the Bahala hate their dry, barren terrain. * The Narvicia are a friendly tribe that will only use their magic against other in the worst of situations/scenarios. They live in a temperate area with a climate perfect for invading. * The Hvaljavik are whalers who inhabit the coldest, windiest area of the square. This has been an advantage for them. * The Sushang are tribe obsessed with becoming the best whalers, their disciplines helps them in all parts of their daily life, they are ruled by a shogun who they will give their lives for. * The Fromix are a bit of a quiet tribe, and take part in lots of trade but do not really attack anyone or join any wars (There manpower is quite small as well). Story-line Chapter 1: The Ancients A long time ago even before Ferreta's terrible disaster, few tribes knew the concept of civilization and most were just roaming the lands with sticks and rocks, hunting animals. There was no civilization, in this time, the whole world was just one massive continent, however these continents separated and drifted off in whatever direction they could. The tribes also drifted off in different directions, depending on what area of the world they were on, and evolved depending on the climate and geography of their area. 1.5 The Ferreta, a tribe who evolved much quicker than the rest, had already built an enormous, technologically advanced empire. However, one day, a terrible disaster struck, a giant chunk of land crashed into the Ferreta lands destroying most of the Ferreta and all they had created and built, leaving behind only scraps and crumbled cities, from the meteorite that fell from the sky rose the odd Marinoo tribe. Chapter 2: The Beginning After the continents drifted off into their separate places, the people of the continents began evolving (Some quicker, others slower). As the population of areas grew, so did the need for order. So tribes, as we know them today, began to form. The tribes, at the time, did not know of the existence of the other tribes. The Alusia wandered in the scorching hot deserts, with huge sand dunes and brown dirt scattered across the vast areas. The Ferreta trudge through a trash filled wasteland with a permanently damaged ecosystem due to their civilizations pollution and the meteor that destroyed it. The Masin thrived in a perfect, resource filled oceanic environment surrounded by archipelagos of rock islands. The Bahala hid in the hot, humid islands, protected by hills, the ocean and the thick overgrow of the rain forests that covered there territory. The Marinoo rose in a strange place formed by the odd meteor, it was made up of neon green trees and land. The Campis lived in the mildly cold grass plains of the square, not very rainy, but snowy areas of nothing but yellow grass. The Yekov sat in the cold fjords of the square, mountaneous coastlines bordering flat land. The Umais reside in a fertile and sunny river valley surrounded by mountains, perfect land for sustaining a high population. The Moriton roamed free on a seemingly endless ocean of grass, the perfect environment for horseback riding. The Tyrenia were blessed with a fertile coastline and mountains farther inland to protect from invaders. The Hvaljavik lived in the north westernmost part of the square, and were thousands of kilometres away from the nearest tribe. Much like the sushang, they relied on whaling The Sushang lived in harmony with the cherry trees of their land. They regularly meditated, and evolved a very peaceful, dispciplined and respectful culture. The Tyrenia lived peacefully north of the Untos valley, not aware of what was on the other side... Category:Fantopia Category:UTOP Category:Lore Category:FMT Category:Canon